


Game Over!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You need to escape! You have to escape! Or else it's game over!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Game Over!

Waking you find yourself in a room. No, this is no room it's a cell. A very old one by the looks of it. Pushing yourself up from the stone floor, you can't help but look around.

"How did I end up here?" you wondered.

Quickly heading for the door she give it a tug, no luck it's locked. Turning back around you now see a small hole in the wall. There seems to be something in it.

"Paper?" you think rather surprised.

Unfolding the paper, you start to read.

_**"If you're reading this, then that means you're looking for a way out. I've sketched the layout of the pathway that you 'need' to follow. Heed my words or else you'll fall victim to her too."** _

You turn the paper over to fully see the map now. One last thing is written at the bottom.

_**"Good luck, maiden."** _

Swallowing your pride, you look around the cell and under the hanging bed. 

"There, a hole in the wall." You smile in delight. "It's a wonder no one has seen this."

Crawling through the gap, which was quite brutal to your skin what with the rags you're forced to wear, you find yourself in another cell. Thankfully before you lose your sanity, this door is unlocked. Then again why wouldn't it be, there's no one here.

Standing you push open the door and head out. You walk with your bare feet upon the cold stone floor, shivering slightly, but still fueled by the want to escape this place.

"Damn a lock!" you hiss upon coming to a locked electrical box.

You search the floor with your eyes seeing if anything may aid you with opening it. Thankfully you find a knife and insert it into the side to pry it open, the knife slips and cuts your hand open down your palm but at least the door to the box is open now.

Throwing down the knife you start on hacking the electrical wires. A sound alerts you to the locking mechanism on the metal gate in front of you and you smile despite the pain in your hand, which you now cradle to your chest.

Slipping out through the now passable walkway you continue down the tunnel until coming to a large open room. The walls were lined with things you didn't really want to look at right now, you had one priority and that was to leave.

You edged further on until coming to a what you found to be the wine cellar. You were close you could feel it. Plus the map said it was the right place, you had a feeling the other way would be best, but no this seemed like the right direction. 

Pushing open the door found you in a room, it was glorious. Nothing like the room you'd woke up in. Those damp and dirty dungeons. You wondered why you couldn't have just awoken here instead.

"Must press on if I'm to get out of here alive, " you tell yourself.

Making your way from the room, you step outside into the long hall. Making it to the bottom you reach the landing area to where a large staircase leads down to a few doors. You sigh, hoping to find the right one when you hear something rustle behind you. Turning you're met with a smiling figure.

"I won't last until dinner," she taunts.

You have no idea what the hell she's taking about only that you need to get out of here before she cuts into you with that sickle she has in her hand.

"Have to run!" you force yourself down the stairs.

Turning you see she's disappeared, but for how long? Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs you now see her reappear in a sort of black mist.

"No!" you cry out as she floats over to you, looking like some form of ghost.

She's laughing manically as she rushes you. Thankfully you manage to dodge, which results in making her more angry.

"You won't escape!" she growls at you as you rush for the door.

You cry out as you feel something around your leg, before you could glance down your leg was taken out from beneath you and had to falling face first in front of the door. Your nails cutting onto the wood as she dragged you back with her hand now.

"I told you there was no escape," she laughed.

Without thinking you retaliated with a kick to the face, she scrambled back with a hiss giving you time to stand and run. Quickly pushing open the doors, you head into the next room. Turning you see that she's now given up on you and has disappeared once again.

Sighing you head for the next set of doors and are just about to open them when in she steps, though with her height she had to bed down to clear the doorway.

"So we finally meet," she smiles down on you.

You're too in shock to respond or even make your legs work. A hand is extended your way, gripping you round the neck. You feel yourself be lifted off the ground. Her right hand now extends out razor claws from her fingers and thumb, she draws it back in delight as seeing your shocked expression.

You close your eyes and await your end. 

"I quite enjoyed that," you hear her voice is filled with delight and excitment as you now open your eyes.

"I told you it would be fun," you respond as she sets you back down on the floor.

"We should play more games like that. What do you say?" she asks as she taps a claw again her chin.

You nod eager to try more games with her, only now you remember the throbbing pain in your hand. Looking down Alcina follows your gaze, it was surprising she hadn't even noticed earlier, there was blood smeared on your rags.

"How did you get hurt, my pet?" she asked in sympathy.

"The breaker box," you tell her. "I, uh, used a knife."

She looked to you with a slight annoyed look, but takes your hand in hers and cleans it with her tongue before calling out to her daughter.

"Daniela!" 

The younger girl comes to her almost immediately.

"Be a dear and bring me some bandages, would you?"

Daniela looks to you then to your hand before heading off.

"Something happen?" Alcina asked worridly.

"I kicked her in the face," you tell her.

Alcina just chuckles and pats your shoulder.

"Daniela can give, but not receive."

You can't help but smile in response, though it's gone as soon as Daniela reappears.

You mutter a 'sorry' unsure if she'd heard or not. Knowing them they would. Alcina bandages your hand before leading you upstairs to bathe and get you back into your clean clothes.


End file.
